Talk:Romilda Vane
who's in relationships in in HP6 and Hp7 15:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Fourth Year or Sixth Year ::Moved from "Forum:Romilda Vane": -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) On the Romilda Vane page, it says in the film she's a sixth year instead of a fourth year. Does anyone know where we figured that out? :She appears in Slughorn's NEWT level potions class. She is two years below Harry in the books, but the movie portrays them as the same year. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 04:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, please refer questions like this to the wikianswers. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 04:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) okay, someone should probably reference that. oh and it says on the wizengamot page thingy that forum use should be restricted to problems about Harry Potter Wiki or it's related content, and this seemed to definitely fall under the latter. 21:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Gabey :It also says that questions related to a specific article should be asked on the relevant talk page, so that would have been a better place for this one. Christophee (talk) 00:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Battle of Hogwarts Romilda didn't die in the Battle of Hogwarts, because if you look closely behind Harry you can see: Lestrange97 14:34, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :A fuzzy blur, over which you've written; "Romilda Vane"? Jayden Matthews 14:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :WTF? Romilda always shares the same scenes than Padma, Katie, Leanne and Cho. Who is if not? Trelawney? Oh come on, you know perfectly she is Romilda.Lestrange97 15:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Compelling evidence indeed. Jayden Matthews 15:06, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Besides, Romilda would never have participated in the battle in the first place, as she was under age at the time. Jayden Matthews 15:26, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Technically, Romilda might've taken part in the Battle just like Colin Creevey did. However, I agree, this picture on the right proves nothing. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:12, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Later life Where did the bit about Romilda marrying Dean and having two kids come from? Seems highly unlikely it's canon, especially given the dates, but I'm behind on Pottermore so it could be from there, maybe. Minnabird (talk) 03:38, March 18, 2014 (UTC) It is worth noting that in the films Romilda is presented in more positive way than in the books We don't know anything about her personality in the films since she has no lines of spoken dialogue and her "gang" is also absent.Kintobor (talk) 21:13, June 22, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor :Not knowing anything about her in the film doesn't mean she's substantially a different person from in the books. -- Saxon 14:47, July 4, 2018 (UTC) ::So, theoretically, it is possible that she is more positive, right? Her personality in the films can be debated and disputed since she's less annoying and her crush on Harry isn't so obsessive.Kintobor (talk) 21:34, August 5, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor :::It's possible but the fact that she might be nicer than she was in the books because she never opens her mouth isn't particularly noteworthy. -- Saxon 23:13, August 5, 2018 (UTC) What is the source for her possible appearance in the Goblet of Fire book and movie? She didn’t appear,to my recollection,until HBP Hpkreator103 (talk) :Agreed. It was done during this revision; if following the logic, then she'd have the possible appearance since COS, since that's when she started school and possibly was some random unnamed girl in the background. Just unnecessary imo. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:06, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :If you look on her page, there's notable evidence Romilda was part of Cho's posse, none of which are identified in Goblet of Fire, and that when Cho went into a depression she may have led them. The evidence isn't quite enough to prove anything, which is why it's mostly condensed to "Behind the scenes" footage. So "possible appearance" sounds pretty accurate. --SWLover2 (talk) 17:14, June 26, 2019 (UTC)